


A Valley Full of Flowers

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made her want things - things she had been told she could never have. Things she had sworn to herself she would never want. But she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valley Full of Flowers

Kahlan could feel the swell of heartache puncture her already bleeding heart. Richard was often so kind to her. Always going out of his way to make sure she was happy, comfortable, and safe on their journey that should have been anything but. He made her want things - things she had been told she could never have. Things she had sworn to herself she would never want.

But she did.

She yearned for the ability to kiss without fear of losing control. She desired to be touched in the ways a normal woman could be touched. She desperately needed loves sweet embrace. All of these things she wanted with her Richard, her Seeker. And yet, that simple word, Seeker, made all the difference. She was his Confessor. She needed to have control, but how could she?

Kahlan felt the tears burn her eyes as she stood, overlooking a beautiful vale bathed in a sea of bright, vibrant colors. Greens, yellows, reds, blues, pinks, and whites all blended together wonderfully, creating a vista of utter perfection. But perhaps what made this field most precious, most different from all the others, was the man who held her heart, standing in the middle, picking flowers.

His grin as he returned to her was infectious. She watched as the wind blew his growing hair in his eyes, and had to mentally reprimand herself when she almost reached up to brush it away. He did, however, to her. She smiled sadly as he tucked a blue flower behind her ear, noting how his fingers lingered on her skin. And oh, did she relish it for all that it was worth. They were only hurting themselves, she knew.

"These are for you." His brilliant smile never left his face. His eyes glowing golden brown orbs of affection for her, and her only. Kahlan bit back a sob as she looked down at the bouquet in his hand. He was giving her flowers. No man had ever dared to give a Confessor a flower. But then, no man had ever dared to fall in love with one either. A silent tear made its way down her cheek, gone unchecked. She saw the worried look crease his brow, and her own did just the same. "What's wrong? Don't you like them?"

Realizing that she'd slipped, that her control had somehow managed to evade her, Kahlan held the flowers tight to her bosom, shaking her head as she reached up with her now freed hand to wipe at the onslaught of tears.

"No, no... I just-" frustrated, she sniffled and tried to smile through her sorrow. Spirits, why couldn't she have this man? "I love them, Richard. It's just, no one has ever dared to give me, a Confessor, flowers."

Her sad smile made his own heart mirror her ache. Richard smiled in that understanding way of his, nodding, and then he was wrapping her in his strong embrace. And Kahlan allowed herself to do something she otherwise wouldn't, she leaned into him; her arms twining around his neck, fingers never letting go of the bouquet he'd given her.

"I would willingly pick every single flower in this valley and give them to you, Kahlan Amnell."


End file.
